


Butterflies in our Stomachs

by chelsa



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsa/pseuds/chelsa
Summary: Ryuuko makes a pillow fort to escape her feelings.
Relationships: Mankanshoku Mako/Matoi Ryuuko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Butterflies in our Stomachs

One long day of fighting the tennis club later, Ryuuko fell onto the Mankanshoku’s living room floor.

”Wow,” said Mako, “you’re really tired, aren’t ya?”

It took Ryuuko a moment longer to respond than usual, “Maybe just a little.”

Moving so that Ryuuko’ se head was pillowed on her lap, Mako frowned, “I’m sorry I keep getting you into trouble, I know ya just want to find your dad’s killer and not deal with having to rescue me all the time.”

Ryuuko shifted her head to face Mako, “You’re not a burden,” she scrunched her eyebrows, “You know that right? You’re important to me, you’re my best friend.” Turning away again, Ryuuko continued, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

”Oh I’m sure you’d find a good place to stay, everyone loves you. You’d be fine without lil ol’ me.”

”Mako, you know that’s not—you know that’s not what I mean. I’d be lost without you.”

Mako’s hands, which had been threading through Ryuuko’s hair, stopped abruptly. Mako’s careless words came back to her without the comfort of Mako’s fingers stroking her scalp. She rose from Mako’s lap and began collecting pillows and blankets from around the room.

”Uh, what’re ya doin?”

Wthout raising her head she said, “I’m making a pillow fort,” she smiled, “Obviously.”

”I thought we were talking,” said Mako, frowning.

”Does that mean you _don’t_ want to join me?” Ryuuko continue to assemble the blankets and pillows into some sort of cube-ish shape. Once a blanket has been carefully draped over the “walls” Ryuuko disappeared inside.

Mako assumed the conversation was over. _And really who doesn’t like pillow forts?_

”Okay, okay, move over,” Mako grumbled, and yet she returned Ryuuko’s smile as she crawled under the blanket. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my 1st fanfic, so if you thought it wasn’t cringey, please comment a 💜❤️🍵👍🙏🐭🦉below or something vaguely connected to good vibes maybe.


End file.
